1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly-integrated, space in the semiconductor devices is reduced. Accordingly, a space in which layers overlap each other becomes insufficient in the semiconductor device, and accordingly it has become an important matter of design to secure such a space, that is, to secure an overlap margin.
In a process of designing a semiconductor device that secures the overlap margin, design and processes, which take into account other limit factors (e.g., process efficiency, the degree of difficulty of the process, and precision), are required.
Among various methods, a method for modifying the shape of a contact may be applied to secure the overlap margin. However, such a method for modifying the shape of the contact may cause high difficulty in the current processes, and may deteriorate the process efficiency. Accordingly, the focus is to find a process of an appropriate efficiency level.